


[圆奎硕]里表情人

by Akucc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 圆硕 - Freeform, 奎硕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akucc/pseuds/Akucc
Summary: ※ Play&Play的后续※ 610 炮*友设定 有圆/奎→硕3*p 情感线主910※ ooc，天雷滚滚 请务必注意避雷 不要上升真人
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 16





	[圆奎硕]里表情人

李硕珉从今年巡演后变得很不对劲，金珉奎察觉。  
  
同龄朋友本是团队里最亲密的关系。以前两个人经常腻在一起，上节目搂搂抱抱、拉拉手是家常便饭，如今李硕珉对身体接触有避讳似的， 一碰腰就条件反射似的瑟缩。私下里也是经常找不到人，不知最近在干什么，行程一结束就不见踪影。  
  
以前李道兼里外透明得如一面窗户，什么情绪都交待的一清二楚，和他吵架都当日事当日毕，第二天依旧嘻嘻哈哈小打小闹。如今却仿佛蒙了一层纱，让他很在意。  
  
凌晨三点，金珉奎被热醒过来，发现房间里的空调坏掉。睡衣连带汗水粘在胸膛上，通宵练舞的疲惫感罩得心情更阴沉上几分，他起身去厨房接了杯水，寻思着不如去找李硕珉挤一床，没准还可以直截了当地问问他发生了什么事。  
  
拧开门把手的时候，答案直接跳到了他眼前。  
  
两具赤裸的肉体叠在床上。下面那个是他的同龄朋友，撅着屁股意乱神迷地扭动着。大他们一岁的哥哥伏在他身上，挺着腰大开大合。  
  
他呆站在门口。断断续续的呻吟混合着按捺不住的喘息，在静谧的夜色里颤动着勾人。  
  
按理说，队友之间打一炮也不是什么稀罕事。长期连轴转的工作让他们没时间去外面解决生理问题，选择熟悉的队友显然快捷又安全，在团队里是隐而不宣的共识。  
  
只是李硕珉平时总是干净又温柔，规规矩矩地把自己包得严丝合缝，他从未深入地想过这一层。这副媚态破茧而出，看得他下体有些发热。  
  
全圆佑射出来一回，余光瞄见站在门口、裤裆里跃跃欲试的金珉奎，面无情绪地将白稠液体在李硕珉的后背上擦了一把，一副冷冰冰的表情。  
  
“要加入就进来，不来就关上门滚出去。”  
  
李硕珉尚在处在射精后的不应期中，双耳嗡鸣，根本听不见他们讲话。温热的内壁里乳白粘稠的液体还滴滴答答，穴口空虚地一张一合，写满欢迎光临，诚邀品尝。  
  
金珉奎自然是欣然接受。  
  
小孩子最爱玩弄蛋糕上的奶油，他一直是小孩子口味。冰凉的手指摸过大腿根部，两指捅进白里泛红的穴口，像是小时候摘采新鲜草莓，柔软得汁水横溢。  
  
陌生的异物感终于令李硕珉意识到了第三者的加入。他扭过头认清了是谁，立刻睁大了眼睛。  
  
“珉奎…珉奎……”  
  
他哀求地摇头。羞耻感劈头盖脸地淹没他。  
  
他与全圆佑的开始源于一场酒醉后的意外。团队中仅一岁之长也拥有无可辩驳的权力，性爱同样如此，定期的相互抚慰某种程度上是一种默许，也是一种贪婪。他拒绝不了哥哥，也拒绝不了自己的渴。  
  
但是金珉奎不一样。他们是亲密的同龄朋友，包容着彼此最幼稚、最真实的面貌，是他心里小心呵护，保持着无暇纯真的地带。  
  
而他私下里藏着的不堪，却以最唐突的方式暴露在对方面前。  
  
“不可以……”  
  
他挣扎着推着金珉奎的手，膝盖蹭着被单往前爬，可浑身都软塌塌，力度不及小猫踩奶，轻易地就让金珉奎把手反剪制住。  
  
“圆佑哥可以，为什么我不行…我们不是朋友么…”  
  
金珉奎不知是真的伤心还是假的伤心，委屈的声线扑在他耳边，一副他平时最爱的小狗模样，撞得他头昏脑涨，“道兼啊，难道讨厌我吗？”  
  
“不是..当然不是....”  
  
“那就是喜欢咯？”  
  
男人夹杂着期待的目光盯着他，李硕珉眼神晃动了一下。他咬住枕头的一角，说不清心里是羞臊还是难过。他无法拒绝这句话，只好回应一声软乎乎的鼻音。  
  
“嗯...”  
  
金珉奎笑了，像平日里那样露出藏在唇间的虎牙，在李硕珉脸颊上亲了一下。三下五除二脱去衣服， 他双手拖住李硕珉的腰肢，对准湿淋淋的穴口直接推进去。  
  
即便刚刚做过一轮，内里依旧紧致。茎头刚滑进甬道，肉壁便涌上来裹吸着柱体，舒服得他连连喟叹。  
  
“道兼米，好棒，里面好舒服。”  
  
他傻乎乎的口气像是家长赞赏小孩子的手工作业，隐约有些偏爱和宠溺味道，惹得李硕珉耳朵根羞红起来，用手去拨拉他的脸颊。  
  
“闭嘴…...”  
  
甬道已经开拓过一次，毫不费力便能捅进最深的地方。肉刃硬得钳住李硕珉发软的身体，顶着他颤颤巍巍地支起腿，承接着金珉奎的挺身抽动，每一下都几乎要顶到胃里。  
  
“…太深了……”他可怜巴巴地呜咽，声音快埋在枕头底下。  
  
金珉奎又狠又猛地将他反复贯穿，平坦的腹部顶得凸起。臀肉拍打着囊袋发出“啪啪”声，频率愈来愈急促。李硕珉的身体前摇后曳，被颠荡着合不拢嘴。  
  
“啊……啊……”  
  
小小的舌头吐出来摇晃，下颌猛地被一旁受冷落的全圆佑擒住，两指探进口中，捣动着他的舌根，引得他一阵条件反射想干呕。  
  
没过会儿，嘴里的东西换成了全圆佑的阴茎。李硕珉塌着腰，位置很低，龟头磨蹭着喉咙，口中的性器进得比以往都深。  
  
上下两张嘴同时操动着，过电的酥麻感直窜头皮，前扑后拥的快感一阵阵涌来。  
  
“唔.....呜呜.......不行.........快射了...”  
  
他口齿不清地呜咽，活像架在碳烤架上的滚刀肉，在烈火烹油里逐渐升上极乐，眼前白茫一刻射了出来。  
  
下体断断续续地吐着精，李硕珉晕晕乎乎地翻了个身，穴里仍然含着金珉奎的坚挺东西，面对面坐在金珉奎的大腿上，没安全感地环住脖颈，抱着他粗喘。  
  
不知道何时全圆佑从他口中退了出去，转到他背后，刚刚润湿的指尖沿着他的脊背一路蜿蜒，停留在他和金珉奎交合的地方，缓慢地打着圈。  
  
在李硕珉看不见的地方，全圆佑和金珉奎交换了一个眼神，全圆佑慢慢地往塞得满满的后庭里挤进一个指节。  
  
感受到背后动作的李硕珉一瞬间了然他们打算干什么， 惊悸地扑腾起来。  
  
“不行……不行，会坏掉的——”  
  
他扭动着身体想躲避那根手指，可前面有金珉奎，身后有全圆佑，架成牢笼把他牢牢地困在其中。  
  
“不会的，不会的...别害怕，嗯？”  
  
金珉奎呼噜李硕珉的背脊，嘴唇掠过李硕珉的耳畔，细细碎碎地啄在他的侧脸上，最后将李硕珉的惊惶封在口中，掠夺着他口中的空气，恋人缠绵似的紧紧抱在一起。  
  
这引得全圆佑有些吃味。第二根手指毫不犹豫挤进去，左右扩充着缝隙，似乎故意要弄痛他。李硕珉皱着眉拼命摇着头，生理泪水大颗大颗地滚下来。  
  
金珉奎吻着他的眉心，象征似地动了动腰，全圆佑不甘示弱，手指同时抠弄着。被填满的后穴又疼又爽，引得李硕珉脚趾蜷缩，大腿抽筋酸麻。  
  
平日在情事上，全圆佑喜欢不温不火地折磨，玩弄他的情欲在股掌之中。和金珉奎做爱是第一次，性爱如狼狗一般狠绝，横冲直撞，丝毫没有喘息余地。  
  
如今两个人都互相比较似的凶相毕露，像是争抢着要把他生吞活剥掉。  
  
要坏掉了。浑身都坏掉了。  
  
他颤颤巍巍地被夹在半空。全圆佑抛下以往情事里的温柔面具，干脆地将阳具头部戳进狭小的缝隙里。  
  
挤进来的一刻李硕珉紧掐了一下金珉奎的胳膊，差点一口气喘不上来，泪水流得满面都是，淌在对方的肩膀上。  
  
他难耐地推着金珉奎的胸口扭动屁股，想让身后的性器退后，全圆佑拖着他的手臂一挺，猛地将整根滑进去。  
  
“啊啊—嗯嗯……”  
  
太满了，太撑了，穴口的褶皱几乎都绷成透明，他被两柄肉刃塞满，感觉自己快被撕裂开。  
  
两个人不规律的律动逐渐叠成一致的频率，两根阴茎同时在甬道里争抢着空间，在里面捣动着。  
  
粗喘的气息汇合成漫长的夜晚，他又被金珉奎和全圆佑分别上了一次才结束。  
  
鱼肚白的银光从天际乍泄。李硕珉神志不清地被反复折腾了一夜，身上斑斑点点全是指痕和体液。  
  
全圆佑起身走向浴室。金珉奎把李硕珉捞起，懒懒地用鼻尖蹭他的脸颊，唇间的虎牙映着一点水润的光，在李硕珉皮肤上留下一个湿漉深红的痕印。  
  
李硕珉用手小幅地推动他：“别在脖子上，会被看到。”  
  
“好。”  
  
目标转移至嘴唇。交换了一个缠绵的、不沾带情欲的吻。  
  
地平线浮起熹微的光线，透过厚重的窗帘落入房间，温柔将他们彼此交织的影子投在墙壁上，如真正普通的情侣似的在床上温存。  
  
李硕珉安静地待在他的怀里，呼吸平缓绵长，微微蹙着眉的样子很好看。纤细的颈后印着金珉奎发红的吻痕。  
  
李道兼，李道兼。原本连名字都是属于他的。  
  
“道兼米。”  
  
金珉奎忽然收紧搂住李硕珉的手臂，在他耳边低声道。  
  
“不要再和全圆佑上床了。”  
  
被不明原因的爱情侵犯。李硕珉心中一颤，天平的一侧陡然填上重量。他慢慢地捂住了心脏的位置。

  
  
Fin.


End file.
